


Too Late

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BtVS Season 7. Dawn's thoughts about Spike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community open_on_sunday challenge, "Time".

She hated Spike. Dawn kept telling herself that. After an entire summer without him, she was fairly convinced. So when he came back, it wasn't hard at all to threaten to set him on fire.

Soon too many things were happening, with the First. When Spike had been taken, and later rescued, she pretended not to care. But his new scars made her remember what Glory had done to him.

And she realized she never really hated him. Apologizing wasn't easy, though, so she decided to wait for the right time.

Then suddenly there was no time left at all.


End file.
